Cinco veces que Ginny no notó que Harry era gay
by Izzy Valentino
Summary: ...Y una vez que sí lo hizo. Drarry, crack, probablemente OoC.


**Disclaimer:** La última vez que revisé mis documentos de identidad, no era J.K Rowling. Así que asumo que no soy ella, y por lo tanto, Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si no a ella y a la Warner. Si fuera J.K Rowling... no hubiera matado a Fred. :(

**Advertencias: **Slash y esas cosas. Drarry. Aunque no sé porque se llama Drarry, en mi mente Harry es activo. Pero whatever. Crack, muchísimo crack. Me gusta un poquito Ginny, pero esto es muy gracioso. En fin, no leer si no sabes tomarte bien las parodias.

* * *

-.-

**Cinco veces que Ginny no notó que Harry era gay... Y una vez que sí lo hizo. **

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

Primera vez. ¡Se peleaban como si se gustaran!

Estoy tan enamorada de Harry. Hermione me ha aconsejado que me quedara tranquila, que conociera a otras personas...

Trataré de hacerlo por supuesto, aunque no sé como me resultará.

Es que Harry es tan genial. Y tan maduro. No sé si lo veo así por el año que nos llevamos de diferencia pero...

Lo único que tiene Harry de reprochable es esa enemistad con ese chico Malfoy.

Se pelean tanto que hasta parece que se gustaran... Jaja, que chistoso, _claro_.

En fin, esperaría mi oportunidad, pero por los momentos trataré de divertirme.

* * *

Segunda vez: Harry se preocupa por los demás.

Harry es un chico decente y educado. Lo que empezó como un enamoramiento juvenil, se ha convertido en algo real, para mi.

_¿Cómo no amarlo siendo tan lindo y caballeroso?_

Es una lastima lo que pasó con el chico Malfoy. Harry, a pesar de ser tan genial, puede ser tan tonto a veces ¡Utilizar un hechizo que no conoce! Menos mal que el profesor Snape pudo salvar a Malfoy, aunque todos hubiéramos querido que alguien tan desagradable como él desapareciera de la faz de la tierra...

_¿De qué hablaba?_

¡Claro! De lo caballeroso que era Harry. Y es que fue una lindura, como se preocupa por todos. Es decir, no todo el mundo hiere a su peor enemigo y aun así va y vela por él.

Ha estado varias noches detrás de la puerta de la enfermería, esperando a que se recupere. Debe sentirse mal por haberlo herido así...

Harry en definitiva es uno en un millón.

* * *

Tercera vez: Sonrojos inesperados.

¡Harry me ha pedido que seamos novios!

¡Estoy tan feliz! Agradezco tanto los consejos de Hermione, tenía tanta razón.

Al final, Harry notó como me intereso por él y lo mucho que me gusta. !Estoy tan feliz!

Estamos teniendo un cita en la biblioteca... ¿Por qué Harry no deja de mirar hacia un punto en específico...?

Ohh, Draco Malfoy. Harry necesita superar eso. ¡No fue su culpa! Debe dejar de culparse... ¡Él no lo hizo a propósito!

¿Eso es un... sonrojo?

_Deben ser cosas mías._

Bueno, tengo que seguir estudiando para mis TIMOS. Harry se devuelve hacia mi y empieza a ponerse cariñoso. No es que me queje, pero tengo que estudiar...

* * *

Cuarta vez: Defensa en juicio.

La guerra... Fue tan interminable y desastrosa. Mi hermano... Mis amigos...

Fue tan horrible. Harry yo volvimos a lo nuestro, pero en ese entonces, no había cosa en el mundo que nos sacara de nuestro dolor...

¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¿Qué le pasa?! ¿Por qué, en un millón de año, abogaría por la Malfoys?

¡Esa gente asquerosa y despreciable tiene que pagar por sus crímenes! Pero Harry dice que debe hacerlo...

Ese niñato de mami y papi lo ha molestado desde que estaban en primer año y ahora quiere salvarlo, después de todo lo que pasó.

No entiendo, Harry peca de buena persona otra vez.

Supongo que tendré que apoyarlo, pero el solo hecho de abogar por esa gente me produce escozor.

* * *

Quinta vez: Porque era necesario hablar con él.

Es tan estresante esperar a Harry afuera de la oficina del Malfoy.

Al parecer, tenían que discutir algo sobre... _quien sabe._

Como no quiero ver a ese mago de pacotilla, me quede afuera.

_En serio necesito dejar de fumar._

Mi matrimonio esta pasando por momentos difíciles. ¿_Por qué en vez de pasar tiempo conmigo lo pasa con ese idiota?_

Son celos infundados por supuesto, pero aún así es un completo fastidio. No entiendo como pudieron volverse amigos. Como tampoco entiendo porque Harry detendría una de nuestras salidas para ir a hablar con ese tarado.

¡Al fin!

Contempló a Harry con las ropas descolocadas y una mala expresión en el rostro. Cuando le pregunto que pasa me dice que no volverá a hablar con alguien tan intransigente. Dice unas cosas más pero habla muy rápido. Algo sobre mentirse a sí mismo y gente que no admite sus errores.

Me da igual, siempre y cuando no volvamos a verlo.

* * *

Primera vez: Porque era algo obvio y ella era la única sin saberlo.

Cuando nos invitaron a una reunión de ex-alumnos de Hogwarts, nunca pensé que resultaría en esto. Porque ir a buscar a tu esposo, que se supone que está en el baño y encontrarlo besuqueándose con su némesis de la adolescencia, no es algo que sucede todos los días.

Escuche un "no es lo que parece" y otro "déjame explicarlo" pero las lágrimas inundan mis ojos y tuve que salir corriendo de allí.

En un momento dado llegué a un terreno vacío y me encuentro con Luna Lovegood, cuando me pregunta lo que me pasa. Yo le respondo y lo único que me atina a decir con su cantarina voz es: _Al fin te has dado cuenta. Algunos chicos estaban haciendo una apuesta, pero yo no me metí porque aprecio nuestra amistad._

Y todo calza. Las peleas, los sonrojos, las reconciliaciones. Me levanto, me limpió las lágrimas de la cara y empiezo a reírme como psicótica.

_¡Mi esposo es gay!_

Estoy dolida, pero opino que cuando me recuperé, será algo muy divertido que contar... quizás en la próxima reunión.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/A: Hay mucho fanfics de: _Cinco veces que... Y una que..._ Y quería hacer algo sobre estos dos. Esto fue escrito para el concurso "Huele a amortentia" de Foros Dzeta, donde lastimosamente, solo participamos dos chicas, y ella ganó. :/

No importa porque yo solo quería divertirme. ;D

Gracias por leer. ;) Críticas, halagos y tomatazos bienvenidos. Pero sin importar que, un pequeño review me alegrará el día.

Nos vemos, ;)


End file.
